La septième année de Petit Gros
by meliandra
Summary: un p'tit OS sur Pettigrow qui ne reçoit pas toujours l'attention qu'il mérite...


**Septembre**:

"Peter, t'es vraiment un porc."  
Merci James.  
Non mais c'est vrai, quoi! Depuis qu'il s'est mis en tête de changer de comportement pour séduire Evans, c'est limite s'il ne boit pas sa bière au beurre avec le petit doigt en l'air!  
Franchement, on est dans un pays libre, non? Je mange comme je veux! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je lui réponds de manière très loquace:  
"Hmmpf!"

Très sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi on est ami. Il y a dû y avoir un bug dans une prophétie, c'est pas possible autrement. Faut voir la réalité en face: il est intelligent, plutôt pas mal d'après la gente féminine si l'on se réfère aux réguliers "Ooooh James? Le septième année des Gryffondors? Il est trop sexyyy!" et plein d'humour selon Sirius, son meilleur pote.  
Au dessus de son lit, il y a une liste, du genre celle qu'on fixe au mur pour ne pas oublier telle chose à acheter la prochaine fois que l'on ira faire des courses; à la différence près que, sur la sienne, ce ne sont pas des tomates ou des éponges de la Mère Gratte-Sec qu'il faut quérir, mais des filles.

Ouai, des filles, rien que ça.

En fait, ce ne sont pas des filles à proprement parler. Pour être plus précis, ce sont des paris.  
Par exemple, depuis hier, un nouveau nom a fait son apparition sur la petite feuille blanche: "Marylin Nicolson", accompagné de cette petite mention " 6ème année, Serdaigle, brune aux yeux verts, 85-75-85 (une histoire de chiffres que je n'ai toujours pas élucidée)".  
On parie tout ce que vous voulez, mais la semaine prochaine, cette fille finira dans son lit. Le pire, c'est que Sirius est dans la même veine.

Comment voulez-vous que je me compare à eux? Je n'ai jamais eu de copine! Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas le seul. Remarquez, Rémus aussi. Mais lui, c'est différent. Non seulement son petit problème de fourrure laisserait difficilement la copine en question en sécurité, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux si vous voulez mon avis, mais en plus, il faut qu'une bonne dizaine de poudlardiennes des trois dernières années lui ont déclaré leur flamme. Apparemment, elles le trouvent "troOop mystérieux et teeeellement gentil".

Donc il est potentiellement "casable".

Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment volé mon nom de famille. Pettigrow. Ma grand-mère peut toujours essayer de me rassurer en me disant que tout ce qui est petit est mignon, je suis intimement persuadé qu'il faut une exception à chaque règle.

L'exception, ici, c'est moi.

**Octobre**:

"Monsieur Pettigrow, je ne vous demande tout de même pas la lune! Transformer une flûte en épée, ça entre dans le domaine du faisable, non? Vous passez tout de même vos ASPIC en fin d'année!  
-(soupir)"

Vieille peau! Je le sais bien, que je ne suis pas une tête comme les autres maraudeurs mais laissez moi vivre!  
Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas une bête de travail mais il faut bien un dernier.

"Allez, un petit effort, Monsieur Pettigrow! Sinon, je vais me voir obliger de vous donner un devoir supplémentaire!

-Pettigrow...Je ne vais pas me répéter trois fois!  
-...(let's go now, Pete!)...Ensiiis!"  
BRAOUM!  
-Bravo! Je vous félicite! Vraiment! Dix points de moins pour gryffonfor! Et une flûte de perdue!"

Radine va!  
Et vas-y que je te donne trente centimètres de parchemin supplémentaires!

"T'en fais pas Pete, on va t'aider!  
-Euh...Jamesounet?  
-Ouiii?  
-Tu te souviens ce que tu m'avais promis la semaine dernière?  
-...(intense réfléxion)  
-Tu sais, à propos de nos serpy favoris!  
-...euh...(une étincelle d'intelligence s'allume dans son esprit!) ah! oui! Tous tout nus! Ah mais non...  
-Quoi non?  
-Evans.  
-Ah non tu vas pas recommencer!

-Cesse ces yeux de chien battu!

-Cornedrue...  
-Sirius...! (voix implorante)  
-James!

-Aaaaah! C'est pas possible! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, hein? Me dis pas que tu as peur de ce qu'elle pourrait te dire? En plus, tu connais son discours par coeur! "POOOOOOOTTER! C'EST PUUUUERILE!!! J'VAIS L'DIRE A McGo!!!"  
-Sirius, jt'en supplie, c'est ma dernière année, après, c'est foutu! Je vais perdre la femme de ma vie!"

Et voilà un parfait exemple du genre de conversation qui subsiste entre James et Sirius depuis la rentrée. Oui, bon, c'est vrai, elle est pas trop trop moche Evans et puis, elle est intelligente mais de là à dire que c'est son âme soeur et un sex-symbol...  
Une belle fille? Facile! Nicolson (la même que sur la liste de James malheureusement) !  
Ouiii, je sais, y en a qui diraient que c'est qu'une paire de ..... mais y a pas à dire! Elle est super belle! Et un de ses regards, j'vous jure, une vraie femme!

**Novembre**: 

Aujourd'hui, potion pendant quatre heures...Yehaaa!  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Potion, c'est vraiment la matière que je hais. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'y fais alors que je suis en septième année, me direz-vous? Eh oui! Grâce aux maraudeurs, j'ai réussi à obtenir la mention Effort Exceptionnel (tellement exptionnel qu'on a sortit la bière au beurre et les patacitrouilles pour fêter ça!)!

C'est pour ça que j'aime tant faire parti des maraudeurs...Parce qu'ils sont soudés dans l'adversité (les BUSE en l'occurence).  
Jamais je n'aurais réussi quoique ce soit dans mes études si je n'avais pas fait leur connaissance. Ils sont tellement doués et célèbres que les gens en sont à se demander ce que je fais à trainer avec eux.

"les gens", ce sont surtout les serpentards.

"Eh, "Petit Gros"!"

Ne pas répondre. Surtout, ne pas répondre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu prépares une déclaration d'amour?"

Ba, oui, bien-sûr! J'ai que ça à faire!

"Pettigrow, on sait parfaitement que t'es pas entrain de préparer ta potion d'invisibilité!"

Salauds de serpentards! Ils ne peuvent pas me lâcher deux minutes?

"Eh les gars!!! Il "dessine", j'vous jure! Il gribouille sur son parchemin! Alors le gryffondor, ça te plait les coloriages? Si tu veux, je te ferai dessiner un jooooli serpent la prochaine fois!  
-T'abuse Dolohov! Regarde ce qu'il fait! Par Salazar! J'savais pas qu'on avait un artiste parmi nous!"

Oui, effectivement, ma plume ne me servait pas à écrire. J'ai un faible pour le dessin et, pour tout dire, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal; d'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ait dessiné la carte du maraudeur.

"Cinq points de moins pour serpentard! Tenez vous tranquille deux minutes! On n'est pas à une réunion Tupperware ici!"

**Décembre**:

J'en peux plus: je passe ma vie à accumuler les devoirs en retard. Du coup, je me suis mis à bosser.

"Pete? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, chuchote Lunard.  
-Je cherche mon lit, pourquoi?  
-Mais, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Onze heures passé! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dehors? (Yeaaah! Queudver, le roi de la nuit!)  
-...j'travaillais..."

*clic!* Sirius a allumé sa lampe de chevet.

"Tu quoi?... Travaillais? Mais...Pete?..."

Nan mais vraiment! Pour qui ils me prennent? Pour un glandeur? Bon, c'est vrai, je suis ceinture noire de la paresse, 3ème dan, toutes catégories confondues mais il m'arrive de bosser de temps en temps jusqu'au bout de la nuit (bon ok, il n'est même pas encore minuit)! Et c'est ce qu'on appelle des amis!

***

Aaaah! Mais j'en ai marre!  
C'est toujours comme ça.... Je suis incapable de réussir d'écrire la moindre ligne en DCFM! Et pour lundi, c'est quarante centimètres de parchemin que je dois inventer!

Pfff...

En plus, en ce moment, James et Sirius sont sur le terrain, entrain de se faire acclamer par Rémus: c'est le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle! Ba, j'me fais pas de bile, ils sont doués dans notre équipe! En attendant, il n'y a personne pour m'aider en cette ravissante fin de dimanche après-midi. Si je ne rends pas ce foutu devoir, je vais avoir des ennuis avec McGo!  
Réfléchis, réfléchis... *neurones off* Y a bien une solution! Allez Einstein! Un petit effort!

*neurones on* == !!!

Non, non et non!

En même temps, ce serait tellement simple! Et tout le monde s'est rué en dehors du château pour voir le match. Conclusion: Poudlard = vide.

Quand même, Peter...T'es pas assez minable pour faire ça!

McGo va me tuer...Je pourrais jamais entrain dans l'école que je voudrais après, avec des notes pareilles...

J'vais pas m'abaisser à ça! Même Sirius ne le ferait pas!

Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder comme on dit! J'y vais!

J'ouvre la porte.  
J'ouvre pas la porte.  
J'ouvre la porte.  
J'ouvre pas la porte.

Ca y est! Je l'ai ouverte! Mon courage gryffondorien l'a emporté!!!  
Par Godric! Quel bazar! Encore pire que le mien! Eh, y a même une chaussette sale et un saladier sur son bureau! Crado le prof de DCFM! Alors..."_Copies des 2ème année: Comment réaliser un expelliarmus basic_?", "_devoir + correction des poufsouffle de 5ème: Comment distinguer un inféris d'un mort vivant_?" ... ah! J'ai trouvé! "_Correction des Gryffondor de 7ème: Comment traquer les vampires de fin d'été?_"  
Hahahaha! Je suis tout excité!

Alors, vas-y, fait vite, Pete! Donc,...oui...ça j'avais pas oublié de le noter...ah! mais...pfff...je suis trop nul...Merlin! J'allais faire un hors-sujet! Ouf! heureusement que je suis assez courageux pour être ven...

Malfoy. Avec un appareil photo dans la main.

*Clac! Clac!*

Ohnonnonnonnonnonnon.

"Alors, Petit Gros, on s'est perdu?

-Intéressant ce que tu tiens dans tes mains!  
-...*tremblote*  
-Hmmm, je vois...C'est assez serpentard ce que tu fais là... Tricher, c'est pas très gryffondorien!

-Mais bon, c'est mon jour de bonté! T'as d'la chance! Mais tu me revaudras ça! Salut mon chou!"

Et il me fait signe avec ma photo dans sa main.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris???

**Janvier**:

Evans sort avec Cornedrue. La préfète-en-chef des Gryffys et l'attrapeur de la même maison sont ensemble. Lily est la copine de James.  
Je me le répète sans arrêt parce que ça a du mal à rentrer. Pour James, la conquérir était Mission Impossible. Jusqu'à maintenant.  
En même temps, ça m'arrange.  
Non, en réalité, ça arrange tout le monde.  
Plus de crise dans la salle commune, plus de hurlement dans les couloirs, plus de regard noir pendant les cours et plus de reproche dans la Grande Salle.  
Peace and Love!

"Let the sunshine!!! Let the sunshine in, the suuuuuuunshine iiiiin!"

Bref, James est en permanence sur son p'tit nuage.

"Eh! Cornedrue! Passe moi les limaces grillées!

-James!

-Viiite! Lily est en danger! Elle se bat contre Servilus!  
-HEIN? Quoi? Où ça?, crie James en se levant prestement et en tirant sa baguette de sa robe.  
-C'était une blague, fait Sirius en insistant sur le mot "blague", je voulais juste que tu réagisses un peu! File moi tes limaces grillées!  
-Gnnnpfmmmh!"

D'ailleurs, Patmol est casé. Surprenant n'est-il pas? Il se pavane avec sa énième conquète à table. J'a-dore.

"Ouvre graaaaand la bouche, mon coeur! Ouiiiii! Encore un peu de glace?"

C'est écoeurant.

Pour ma part, c'est encore et toujours le grand vide intersidéral. Même Rémus s'éclipse quelques soirs par semaine. Pourtant, il se borne à nous dire qu'il va à la biblio. Mon oeil! J'ai essayé de le prendre en filature, y a deux jours. Pas de pot, je suis tombé sur le chaton de Rusard, celui que Sirius a surnommé Miss Teigne. J'étais posté à l'angle d'un couloir quand la sauvage bête m'a fixé de ses yeux rouges et globuleux en faisant "PSCHIIIIFFFT! RAAAAAH!" et s'est étalée sur ma face, toutes griffes dehors. Je vous le dis tout de suite: quand une bestiole d'à peine deux kilos se prend pour un magyar à pointes et qu'elle hurle comme un guerrier viking, ça vous choque.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que mes amis n'ont plus le moindre petit moment à m'accorder. La seule chose maraudeuse qui reste, c'est le petit problème de fourrure de Lunard. D'ailleurs, plus Rémus vieillit (ou grandit c'est comme vous voulez mais Rémus, on dirait qu'il a plus de vingt ans tellement il est fatigué! C'est notre pépé, comme dit James), plus son loup intérieur devient puissant. La seule chose que je puisse faire sous ma forme de rat, c'est appuyer sur la branche du saule cogneur et lui mordre le molet quand il fait ses vocalises sous la lune pour alerter le moins possible la population poudlardienne.

En plus, depuis que le couple Lily-James s'est formé, il n'y a pas eu la moindre blague serpentarde. Même pas une toute petite! C'est navrant. Et avec tous ses couples, j'me sens un peu comme un crin de licorne dans la potion.

**Février**:

A la fin du mois, c'est la grande rencontre Gryffondor-Serpentard!  
Celle que tout le monde attendait!  
Du coup, les deux équipes s'entrainent comme des malades; d'ailleurs, à force d'assister à l'entrainement des gryffys, j'ai chopé une grippe.

"Sirius, attrape! Thomas, plus vite! Allez! On ne relache pas le rythme! Alleeeeeez! Thomas, Brown, Thomas, Brown, Thomas! Gardien!!! Non! A droite! C'est ça! OUIII !!! CA RENTRE! ON Y EST!"

James est le capitaine de l'équipe. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'entrainement n'est pas triste. Il s'amuse comme un petit fou!

Tiens, en parlant de fous...

"Potter, dégage! On a réservé le terrain!, beugla Malfoy.  
-QUOI? Mais...j'ai une autorisation signée par McGo!  
-J'm'en fous! Tu ramènes tous tes p'tits copains au vestiaire! Du balai!"

James descend de son engin et menace Malfoy avec.

"Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu t'enfonces le doigt jusque dans le nerf optique!  
-Ah ouai? Demande à tes copains!"

Et Malfoy me regarda.  
Et merde.  
J'ai pas peur, j'ai pas peur, j'ai pas peur, j'ai pas peur...

J'ai peur! J'ai peur! J'ai peur! Quel salaud!

"La vérité pourrait éclater...un coup de veritaserum et hop!" me murmure Malfoy à l'oreille.  
Je dois perdre toute couleur sur mon visage parce que James me regarde d'une drôle de façon, mais il reprend aussitôt son courage gryffondorien.

"Fous-lui la paix Malfoy!  
-T'...t'en ...t'en fais pas, Ja-ames...On re-reviendra plus...plus tard.  
-Pardon?"

Je suis un vrai lache. Mais il me fout la trouille, cet enfoiré de serpentard!  
"On...on pourra revenir une autre fois. Il...y...y...a encore quinze jours d'ici le ma-atch."

Le regard de Malfoy me pèse toujours.

"Et puis, j'me sens pas très bi-ien là alors...tu...tu veux pas m'accompagner à l'infirmerie?"  
James ouvre ses yeux tout grands comme des soucoupes et finit par lacher le morceau.

"Bon, ba...si tu veux...Mais j'te jure que tu me payeras ça Malfoy!!! Sale scrout!"

Ouuuuf...

Je suis lamentable.

**Mars**:

Depuis le mois dernier où j'ai cédé le terrain à Malfoy & Co., le serpentard profite un max de mon indulgence.  
Pourtant, tout cette histoire remonte à décembre! Quelqu'un d'autre que moi aurait déjà mis un holà à cette sombre connerie. Sauf que moi, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, sur tous les plans.

Bref... En moins de trois semaines, j'ai accepté de me soumettre à tout ce qu'il me demandait. Tout.  
J'ai déjà:

-fait une promenade du côté des cuisines pour leur rapporter de quoi se restaurer la veille du match Serpys/Gryffys  
-nettoyé la cage de Killer, le piou-piou nain de Malfoy  
-fait perdre vingt points aux gryffondor pour avoir ajouté délibérément des orteils confis de dragon dans mon chaudron  
-donné le mot de passe hebdomadaire de ma maison pour que les vert et argent aillent déposer une petite surprise aux pieds des lits de James et Sirius (ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, j'en ai pas la moindre idée!)  
-recopié les trois cent lignes que Rosier devait terminer pour McGo après avoir donné malencontreusement feu à son impeccable chignon en voulant changer quelques gouttes d'eau en une minuscule flamèche (seule Evans et Sirius ont réussi à en tirer quelque chose de satisfaisant)  
-etc...

Ce matin, j'allais rapporter à Malfoy les bombabouses mensuelles de James qui étaient destinés à sa maison serpentarde. Et comme je connais depuis peu le mot de passe des cachots, j'me suis incrusté.

"Anaconda!"  
Vriiiitch! La porte s'ouvre devant moi et laisse place à un décor...très serpentard (non, sans blague!).  
"Tiens Peter! Tu arrives au beau milieu de notre petite réunion!  
-...Je...je te dépose ça là...  
-Meuuuh non! Ramène ta fraise! Tiens! Prends un morceau de chocolat!...mais non, il n'est pas empoisonné, allez!  
-Crounch...miam...slurp...  
-Bon, nous en étions où...ah oui! Donc pour ceux qui veulent s'occuper de mettre des listes de sang-de-bourbe, autant que tout le monde sache qui est vraiment qui! Je suggère d'en laisser dans la grande salle, dans la salle des potions, dans les cachots en général..."

Pendant que je déguste ma délicate sucrerie (mmh! avec des trucs qui croustillent dedans! J'adore ça! Et ce fin goût de caramel au beurre salé...!), Malfoy fait de grands gestes et parle de changer l'avenir grâce aux croque-morts... J'ai pas tout bien compris mais bon, j'étais occupé! Je crois que je vais revenir plus souvent! D'ailleurs, Lucius m'a dit que, la semaine prochaine, y aurait des patacitrouilles! Même jour, même heure!

**Avril**:

Cinq semaines que je suis assidûment les rendez-vous gourmands des serpentards...et cinq semaines que j'ai double charge de travail administré par Malfoy.  
J'en peux plus. Faut que je sorte de cette situation.

"Lu-lucius...Je ne peux plus...tra-travailler pour toi...Je..je suis un...maraudeur et...et...  
-Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi? Après le fait que je ne t'ai pas dénoncé pour le devoir de DCFM? Après toutes ces invitations chez moi, le samedi, sans même que tes petits copains soient au courant?

-Peter, tu me déçois beaucoup. C'est très égoïste de ta part.

-C'est tout, on n'en reparle plus. Tu restes pour m'aider de temps en temps et je t'accueille toujours. Faisons comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu! Est-ce clair?"

...

Ben quoi?

...

Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je dise? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix!

Mais mon plus gros problème s'appelle Lunard.

"Dis, Peter, t'es allé traîner où? Tu pues la patacitrouille..."

Pour quoi tous les lycanthropes ont le sens olfactif méga-développé?

"Hein? Euh, je suis allé faire un tour du côté de la sorcière borgne... si tu vois ce que je veux dire!, lui dis-je sur un ton de connivence.  
-Mais quand? Il pleut comme un hyppogriffe qui pisse et t'es même pas mouillé! Y a de la boue plein les passages secrets!"

J'avais oublié la vue hypra-travaillée du spécimen.

"Oh...euh ce matin, tu sais, le samedi, il faisait beau et puis, ba, comme vous dormiez tous et que McGo ne fait plus de ronde à 8h du mat'..."  
Et sur ces belles parles, je suis monté dans nos dortoirs.

Je ne suis pas réellement quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de lève-tôt.  
Si je suis connu à Gryffondor, c'est presque uniquement grâce à mes ronflements qui résonnent dans la tour des rouge et or jusqu'à plus d'une heure de l'après-midi.

**Mai**:

Devinez quoi?  
Qui aurait cru ça?  
Moi, le petit Peter, sors avec une fille! La pauvre vient me faire sa demande, toute tremblotante après le cours de potion! Quand je l'ai vu arriver, je me suis vu à travers elle.  
Petite, timide, à rougir pour un rien...Bref, j'ai dit oui à Carrie!

Et pour une fois que je suis à table avec une fille, je me tiens correctement (enfin j'essais...). La serviette sur les genoux, le couteau délicatement posé sur le bord de l'assiette, des gestes lents et précis, ne pas baver ni mettre trop de nourriture dans ma bouche, ne pas parler pendant que je machouille... Pfou! C'est du boulot, tout ça!  
N'empêche, elle a l'air drôlement impressionée! A mon avis, ça remonte à ma sixième année...A l'époque, on m'appelait Pet'-Pig: elle ne s'attendait donc pas à un miracle.  
Mais je suis une homme plein de surprise!

A vrai dire, notre relation a pris tout le monde de court; même Malfoy n'a rien dit tellement il était étonné. Je l'avais croisé au détour d'un couloir tandis qu'il échangeait des blagues salaces avec Goyle. Tout à coup, il m'a aperçu, tenant la main de Carrie dans la mienne. Il s'est brusquement arrêté de marcher et a ouvert tout grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.  
Je lui ai souri et, comme s'il se souvenait de son statut de noble, il s'est repris et m'a fait un signe de tête.  
Sacré Lucius!

Mais la personne la plus surprise fut sans conteste Sirius.

Dans la salle commune, il sirotait une bière au beurre, la tête sur les jambes de sa nouvelle victime ("Sydney, Gryffondor, 5ème année, longs cheveux bouclés bruns et yeux sombres, 90-85-90" selon sa liste) quand il me repéra. Il me fit un p'tit signe...et recracha immédiatement, en voyant Carrie, le contenu de sa bouteille sur sa copine, qui hurla comme un goret et qui vida à son tour son reste de bière au beurre sur la tête de Patmol, qui ne réagit pas à cette attaque.  
Il continua à me fixer tandis que la 5ème année allait se changer dans son dortoir.  
Soudain, son sourire s'élargit, à un point que je n'imaginais pas possible.  
Et Sirius se mit à rire comme un tordu.  
Carrie se cacha à demi derrière moi: forcément, quand le gryffondor le plus populaire de tout Poudlard auprès de la gente féminine se met à rire comme un dément, il y a de quoi avoir peur. Même moi, je n'étais pas trop rassuré.

"Ha! Hahahaha? HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
-...Euh...Patmol...  
-HAHAHAHA! HIHIHIHI!!!!  
-Sérieux, Sirius...  
-Ha? Hahaha! Je...Hihihi!"

J'attendis que Sirius se calme et expliquai à Carrie que mon ami était quelque peu dérangé et qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Tout à coup, il se leva, reprit ses manières de gentleman qui faisaient fureur auprès des filles et se plaça devant Carrie.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance!"  
Et sur ce, il lui fit un baise-main et lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

"A ce soir!, s'exclama-t-il en repartant,...eh, Pete! Charmante ta copine!", chuchota-t-il suffisament fort pour que tout la salle commune soit au courant.

Je le hais.

**Juin**:

Merlin mais c'est pas possible!

Mais j'en ai marre!

Carrie vient de me quitter! Et d'après vous, quelle en est l'origine?  
Bravo! Comment avez-vous deviné?  
Vous êtes doués!  
Thanks Sirius!

"Pete...Je...je suis désolée...mais...je peux plus continuer à sortir avec toi...Ce... ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureuse...Mais...je suis désolée!"  
J'ai quand même réussi à lui faire avouer le nom de l'ignoble personne vers qui se tournait son coeur.  
J'ai pas été déçu de la réponse.

Assitôt cette révélation en poche, je me suis rué vers la salle commune et là, pour la première fois de toute ma courte vie, mon courage gryffondorien a enfin fait surface. J'ai sauté sur Sirius, limite si j'ai pas hurlé "Banzaï!". Patmol n'a rien compris et criait comme un cochon qu'on égorge (au moins, il allait bien avec Sydney!) "Arrête! Arrête! ARRÊTE!" tandis que mon poing cherchait désespérément à viser son nez mais attérissait tout de même sur son visage. Et puis, mine de rien, je pèse mon poid.

James entra quelques minutes à peine après le début de la bagarre et me saisit à bras le corps.  
"Tu es devenu fou, Peter!"  
Peut-être fou, oui. Mais j'étais surtout devenu fou amoureux.

Toute la semaine suivante, je l'ai passée enfermé chez les serpentards auprès de qui j'avais su me faire accepter malgré mon statut de gryffondor. Sirius avait mal digéré mon attaque et ne chercha pas à me parler pendant tout ce temps. James me chercha les premiers jours mais comme la carte du maraudeur en était encore au stade expérimental, je pus presque sans effort m'effacer du système pour que Cornedrue ne me retrouve pas.

Juste après les ASPIC, Lucius me proposa de se joindre aux serpentards pendant les vacances, en échange de quelques menus services. Bien que je ne les sache pas si petits que ça, j'acceptai. La pilule était encore trop difficile à faire passer, je ne voulais pas fréquenter trop assidûment les maraudeurs: mon coeur était encore en miettes et leurs remarques m'exaspéraient plus qu'autre chose. Même Lunard qui cherchait désespérément ce qui clochait chez moi finit par rendre les armes, pensant que notre éloignement ne serait que momentané.

Début juillet, Lucius m'expliqua la vie qui l'attendait, sa mission auprès de celui que l'on nommait le Seigneur du ténèbres, et me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner. Cette idée m'effraya un peu au début mais j'acceptai: je serai protégé par Lucius et les serpentards disaient qu'on avait besoin de gens comme moi, là-bas. Je servirai au moins à quelque chose avec eux.  
Et qui sait...  
Peut-être que je deviendrai quelqu'un...


End file.
